Dark Angels
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: Mina Grimm has not been herself lately. But she knows one thing; she has to end this curse. Now.
1. Woman in Black

**Mina POV**

_It was a sunny day. Blue skies, no clouds and everybody was happy. Except me. I felt like a vampire walking through the sun, Nan smiling at my side. I felt like a murderer._

_And I can tell you that feeling like a murderer is no fun. No fun at all._

_Ever since Jared went..., I wasn't myself. Mom had tried to get me to talk, but gave up, presuming that the cruelties of the Story were just pissing me off. Charlie had tried to get me to play with him, but I simply couldn't. Nan had tried, telling me all about the latest high school gossip (and Brody), buying me lunch, asking to hold my bags... but I wouldn't talk. _

_Or put it this way, I couldn't._

_Even though Brody was concerned about how I was now, I didn't care. All that time when I'd been thinking about Brody, I didn't think for one minute, whether Brody was the guy for me or not. And now it all comes to me now, like a ton of bricks, that I was wrong. I loved Jared. I really did._

_I always knew that being part of the Grimm family, had its consequences but put it this way, I did not think that Jared would ever leave me like that._

_I did not think that I would ever fall in love with the guy right behind me all this time. Jared. _

* * *

"Hey Grimey!" a voice squeaked from behind me. I continued walking.

"Hey Grimey, since when were you a goth?" To this I hesitated but continued walking. Nan tapped me on my shoulder, but I ignored her.

"Hey, Grimey, are you an emo or something? Because you look like you cut your.." I spun around on the spot and turned to face Savannah who was wearing a chic white dress and smirking at me.

It was true. I had changed my image, but half of it wasn't my fault. All my clothes are now black. Well done Teague.

However, Savannah had gone way too far. I do not cut myself. And if half the school are thinking that, well then...I'll prove them wrong.

Nan got there before me.

"Don't you dare say that about Mina! She is way cooler than you'll ever be!" Nan yelled furiously. From the corner of my eye, I realized that Savannah had sparked some attention. I could also see Brody and his mates perking up as well.

"Cooler than me?! Well to be fair with you Nancy, I think with the amount of black clothes she is wearing on this sunny day, she is pretty much burning.." Students passing by laughed appropriately.

I touched Nan's hand gently and stepped forward to Savannah.

"What are you going to do now, Grimey? Attack me? Well let's have it.." Savannah said taking off her jewelry. Brody and his mates were definitely interested now, and I could see Brody tensing a little.

Amazing how much I could observe in my current position now. Truly amazing.

I stepped closer to Savannah and kept walking until I was about an inch away from her. Then I raised my hand, lifted it up towards Savannah's disbelieving face, and gingerly took my hat off... Then my sunglasses...

Then my shirt.


	2. No talking

_Then I raised my hand, lifted it up towards Savannah's disbelieving face, and gingerly took my hat off... Then my sunglasses..._

_Then my shirt._

* * *

**Mina Pov**

I could hear everyone around me gasping shocked, commenting rudely and whistling loud enough for everyone including Savannah and I to hear. Savannah's cheeks went tomato red and while I unbuttoned my shirt she could only stare shocked. Don't blame her.

You might be wondering at this point many things. But let me tell you now, just stop right now.

I had a black vest top underneath.

As I quickly peeled off my shirt, I could hear some people grumbling disappointed, some sighing relieved and some just confused as heck. Savannah looked much more relieved but she was still a tomato as far as I was concerned.

I took off my silver bangles, placed them on the ground. I picked up Savannah's perfectly manicured hand and just stroked it down both my arms.

This time the comments were slightly different. Some people thought I was a little mad right now. Once again, don't blame them.

Then, I picked up my shirt, hat and sunglasses and placed them in all the appropriate places on Savannah's body, like I was accessorizing a Barbie. She still didn't say anything.

It might be a little understatement to say the shock overwhelmed her.

I managed a small grin, at Savannah's co-operation and pecked her quickly on the cheek before winking, grabbing Nan's hand and striding off to my next lesson, head held high. I could hear comments everywhere, strange looks being given my way, Nan's phone singing with tweets... how I _loved _being famous!

* * *

"Why? Why on earth would you do that? People are calling you gay for god's sake! Mina! Talk to me!" Nan was babbling as we entered the cafeteria for our lunch.

I simply shook my head and smiled. I was talking with no words.

That was the answer to Nan's question. I was talking with no words. To a certain Savannah who was asking for it.

Savannah says I'm wearing too much clothes? I take them off.

She says I cut myself? She felt my arms. No scars. No cuts.

And well, although I might have attracted some of the wrong type of attention, who says I wanted to? I haven't talked for the past month or so anyhow.

It gets addictive. Not talking, I mean.

* * *

**Brody Pov**

So I see Savannah taunting Mina and obviously I'm concerned because she's just getting Mina to talk, for the wrong reasons completely. And then she starts being proper rude and now she's just out of order.

I can see Mina tense up, from here. Don't blame her. And she walks towards Savannah, who's getting ready to have a catfight, maybe too close even and she takes off her hat, sunglasses and her shirt... like.. I didn't know what to say to that.

And it's fine because she has a vest top underneath, all them dirty-minded guys out there can stay right away from Mina. And Savannah's there blushing like hell, I actually feel sorry for her.

And when I don't think the situation can get any worse, she picks up Savannah's hand and strokes it across her arms...! Like Mina, wow you're arms are actually really pretty and toned when I come to think about it but if you want to make Savannah's life hell, then you do it without making your life hell either.

She puts all her stuff on Savnnah, kisses her and walks off like a boss.

And this is Mina Grime we are talking about. Nobody really knew her. And I bet many people don't want to.

Except maybe me...


	3. Back on Track

**Mina Pov**

It was the end of the school day. Everyone around me was rushing out to go home, chill out and escape the unbearable heat. I wasn't going home, sadly.

I was going round to Nan's.

"Mina! Mina! Can I speak to you for a second..?" asked Nan hurriedly. But the voice was much deeper than Nan's. Brody.

I sighed and spun around to face him. Everyone had now stopped what they were doing to see what Brody had to say to me. Just great.

Brody opened his mouth to speak but then turned to everyone else, rolled his eyes and shooed them all away. Once everyone had gone back to whatever they were doing he spoke to me.

"Look Mina.. I saw what happened today with Savannah and I know you don't want to talk to anyone, I don't know why but, I'm here if you need me.." he said gazing into my small face. I shrunk back quickly and shook my head at him.

"Mina. I'm being serious. I.. I've had these weird feelings for you for a long time now.. I don't know why, but whenever I glance over at you I get this feeling...of.."

"Nostalgia" Nan finished off coming at my side.

"Yeah... it's like I know you but I don't remembering knowing you? And I know that you know something about this but you're not going to tell me. Wow that was confusing.." Brody finished as one of his mates called him over.

I rolled my eyes. He didn't have to say all that. He really didn't.

"Well, Brody seems to like you a lot today.." Nan pointed out and winked at me.

I smiled at Nan and shook my head. Even throughout this whole 'no-talking-Mina' thing Nan had continued to be herself. Another fabulous reason why I have Nan as my best mate.

"Mina!"

_Ugh, who is it this time.._

"Mina! Can I have a word with you right now?" Mrs. Colbert asked.

"She's going home with me.." Nan stepped in.

"Don't worry, I can drop Mina off back home after... I really need to talk to her" Mrs. Colbert replied.

Nan reluctantly sighed, gave me a hug and walked off.

I followed Mrs. Colbert into her office. What did she want to talk about?!

* * *

"So Mina... I.. or rather we.. have decided that maybe it's time you.. got back on track..." Mrs. Colbert started.

I looked down sadly.

"Look Mina, if you are to end the curse then you've got to start sometime soon!" she continued "You're lucky that Teague managed to give you some time off from the quests while he was getting his powers back!"

I looked up surprised. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself and Jared that I hadn't realized that he had actually paused the quests.

"And I know how you are not going to talk, but that isn't making things any easier for anyone. You're just going to give Teague an advantage, and we don't want that now do we?"

_Teague has a whole load of advantages over me, if you haven't noticed._

"You said it yourself. If you want to stop the curse, you have to kill Teague. No time like the present.." Mrs. Colbert added.

_Oh, and how am I supposed to kill Teague again?_

"One of the ways you could successfully kill Teague, now that he is reunited with Jared, is by flirting with him, and making him fall in love with you and all of that..."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

_No way, no way was I going to flirt with that sick-headed pig...NEVER._

* * *

Mrs. Colbert harshly shushed me, and sat me back down.

"You seriously cannot expect me to go up to that pig and...!"

"MINA!"

I stopped my gabbling.

"My, for a girl who spent over a month not talking, that was some scream.." Mrs. Colbert chuckled and I glared devils at her.

"Listen Mina, Jared and Teague's souls have been combined. Teague now has some Jared qualities. That can be a good thing. And the fact that Jared was loving you, is even better! Teague has one side of him that still loves you and that is Jared! Jared isn't dead, Mina! He's still in there... and you can use Jared.. to kill Teague"

I sighed.

"Miss, it isn't that simple y'know. I still love Jared. Even if he was in Teague, how can you know that I won't end up falling in love and not end up stopping the curse?"

"That's where we come in. We are going to teach you Mina, how to flirt, stay in control and how to trick Teague"

"You wha..?"

"Mina just remember.. two can play at trickery, and you are going to use this to kill Teague." Mrs. Colbert said seriously.

"Yeah but I can't exactly practise flirting by myself...!" I pointed out quickly

"Subject No.1: Brody Carmichael"


	4. Cake and Clicks

_"Subject No.1: Brody Carmichael"_

* * *

**Mina Pov**

I cannot believe I'm going to do this. Actually maybe I can. I used to crush on Brody Carmichael. I even snogged him!

But that was then and this is now. I don't have those feelings for him anymore. All I care about is Jared...

"Mina? You okay? You look really nervous... why do you keep looking towards Brody? Hang on.."

"Nan. I'm f-fine.." I replied my voice cracking after not speaking for a whole month. Sorry, more than a whole month.

"..Mina? You spoke? OMG finally! Yes.. go me!" Nan cheered feeling proud that I'd finally spoken. I hushed her.

"Keep your voice down.." I hissed at her.

"Alright, alright I will! But this calls for a celebration! I almost thought you'd gone like Charlie!" Nan grinned.

I smiled back at her. Maybe I could leave Brody until later..

* * *

"So..." Nan said while we were eating lunch.

"So what?"

"What's the deal with Brody?" Nan asked knowingly. I sighed.

"Look Mina I know you crush on him but, you've been looking at him more often than you usually do.." Nan smiled.

"Really, I never knew.." I replied blankly.

"Well..? Aren't you going to tell me?" Nan asked curiously.

"I.. Look Nan I just..."

"Spill.."

"I don't know how to flirt!" I cried out, a bit too loudly. I shut up and turned away feeling myself go red.

"And you want to flirt with Brody.. yes?" Nan said taking my hand.

"Yeah, well... I want to get him to like me.." I replied, thinking about my plan to kill Teague.

"You came to the right girl" Nan smiled, and I mentally face-palmed knowing exactly what was in store for me...

* * *

"Ta-Dah!" Nan grinned. My eyes widened. No way..

"No way am I going around wearing that flimsy thing! I am NOT becoming a slut!" I shouted at her.

"Mina, honestly it's not slutty it'll suit you. I promise!" Nan persuaded and I walked into the bathroom and put the damn thing on.

I looked at myself in the mirror. It was quite a pretty dress actually, that hugged my figure, and it wasn't too revealing either. The colour was nice too I suppose; pastel pink with miniature floral patterns.

I showed Nan. "Wow Mina! You should seriously wear dresses more! Forget Brody, all the guys in the school are going to fall for you!"

_All the guys in school..?_

"I am not wearing this to school... forget it Nan!" I told her firmly.

"Fine. Listen we're gonna go down to this posh restaurant and let's just see how popular you become.." Nan said. "Don't worry I'm going to wear a dress too!"

* * *

We walked down to the restaurant. Nan was wearing a white dress and looked as radiant as ever. I took in a deep breath and walked in. Whoa..

The restaurant was so royal. Napkins, forks, knives and pristine white table sheets, I felt a little out of place and couldn't help but compare Nan's life to mine. I thought of the curse and Teague, how dangerous my life was and how happy and peaceful Nan's life was.

However as soon as I was reminded of Teague, I snapped out of my thoughts and knew what to do.

I walked across with Nan to our table, trying to ignore the sudden silence in the room. I knew it.. this dress was way too inappropriate. I sat down and smiled at Nan who was reassuring me and telling me how many people looked our way.

Most of them I presumed, for the wrong reasons.

Nan ordered our meal and soon I forgot everything as I chatted with Nan and had a good time. The food was amazing too, nothing my family would ever think of eating, and here I was sitting with my best friend enjoying myself.

It was while we were waiting for dessert that it happened.

"Hi girls..". I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Brody.

My face blushed a deep red and I was glad the foundation covered it up.

Brody smiled at Nan and when he saw me his eyes widened. I frowned when I realized that he wasn't staring at my face but at my... I gasped loud enough for him to hear.

Brody quickly snapped up apologized and blushed deeply. I looked to Nan for help and she just smiled and raised her eyebrows. It was now or never.

"Oh Brody don't worry about it. How about I order you something? Dessert?" I smiled and gingerly placed my hand on top of his. _What the hell am I doing..__  
_

Brody was very much taken aback but he soon relaxed and smiled back. "Dessert would be lovely, is there any cake?" he asked. I looked at Nan who was just about keeping herself together. Was he.. did he mean.. Was the hottest boy in school flirting with me?!

* * *

**Brody Pov**

I always knew Mina to be a decent, sweet girl. But here we are, in a restaurant flirting about with each other.

I held her hand while I ordered dessert for us all, and I could see her smile whilst hiding behind her hair. She looks so.. different today. Nothing like she looks like in school. She looks beautiful. Maybe even sexy..

When the chocolate cake came, I felt the loss of warmth from her hand but I smiled and got on with eating my cake, and glanced at her every now and then. I caught her looking at me too. We finished off eating the cake and Nan's phone suddenly jolted me from my staring.

_"Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake.."_

"Oh sorry guys, that's my phone, I better take it..." Nan said jumping out of her seat, smiling. I caught Mina shaking her head at Nan and realized that Nan was just teasing Mina and making an excuse to leave us alone.

"So, Brody.." Mina said hesitantly.

"So, Mina..." I replied smiling at her, "Are you single?"

* * *

**Mina Pov**

Was he being serious?

"Umm.. yes.." I replied shakily, before turning to him confidently, "Are you?"

Brody's smile widened and he nodded.

A waiter came over and picked up our cake dishes, "Having a nice time, sexy? I've got some more cake for you, for later.." he said and winked.

Brody glared at him while he left and turned to me. I smiled broadly.

"It's getting quite stuffy in here.. how about we go talk outside?"

"Sure"

We walked outside and I tried not to trip over in my heels. The cold air of the night hit my bare arms and I rubbed them and shivered.

"Here, take this.." Brody said passing me his coat. I took it from him gladly, and thought nothing of it. Brody wrapped his arm around my waist and I tried my hardest not to smile.

"Y'know Mina, you're a very pretty girl.."

"Yeah and I suppose you're quite handsome too.." I trailed glancing over it him and laughed.

"Quite handsome?" Brody asked, "Hmm.. what would you think of me after I do this?"

Brody turned towards me and I realized he was going to kiss me. I was going to gasp but then realized that I wasn't that surprised. I was flirting with him for the past hour.

So I smiled.. and pulled him in closer until our lips met..

* * *

**Mina Pov**

I heard a click. I pulled away from Brody and he frowned.

"Sorry I didn't realize.."

"Shh.." I hushed him and heard more clicks, "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That clicking.."

Brody paused to hear and then reassured me. "It's probably nothing.. come here.."

I kissed Brody one more time then smiled at him, "We should get back"

Brody nodded and we walked back inside.

Nan was paying off the bill, and we waved goodbye to Brody as we walked back towards Nan's.

"So.. how was it?" Nan asked.

"It was good... we kissed.."

"See I told you didn't I?!" Nan smiled widely and hugged me.

But that night I couldn't get the clicking out of my head.

Was it the Story?


	5. Space

**Mina Pov**

That night I went to sleep tired and exhausted from the night out. I couldn't believe that Brody had actually kissed me. Well I guess I could. A little. And as any other normal teenager, I started having a conversation in my head with myself..

_I mean, I guess I am rather pretty and attractive and well everything a guy wants... whoa what am I saying?_

_Since when did I become so egocentric! Ugh!_

_This whole idea of flirting with Brody must have gone into my head. Just because I was lucky first-time round. _

_However, I do know that Teague isn't as easy to twist around my finger.. and now I sound like I'm some evil genius. Great. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_What the fuck is happening to me..?!_

* * *

The next morning, I was late. As per usual. And so I hurried to school on my bike and ran into class looking.. well terrible as usual. We had Maths, one of my bad subjects and a pissed teacher to go with it.

"Wilhelmina Grime. Yet another tardy card for you, Miss.. you should get an award!" Mr. Marks stated sarcastically. I sighed. Well, this was one guy that I _could never _twist around my finger. Or could I..?

I mentally scolded myself and shook the thoughts out of my head. I really needed to speak to Mrs. Colbert, this was getting weirder by the hour! I decided to figure out what everyone was doing.

I failed in doing so.

Now I know it's normal for people to gossip at Kennedy High. However, even the threat of suspension from Mr. Marks couldn't calm them down! I felt kind of sorry for the frustrated Maths teacher but made a mental note to find Nan once this was all over.

"SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BE EXCLUDED!" Mr. Marks yelled at the top of his voice silencing all of us almost immediately. Whoa, that man could yell!

The teacher coughed and drank a lot of water before facing us again.

"Now.. I can see that you are all excited about something but please.. save it for later.. *cough*, or you will not know... what'll be coming up in your exams.. OK?" Mr. Marks coughed out quietly revealing that he now had a sore throat.

We all mumbled back and got on with our work. I, was left completely bewildered and waited till the end of the lesson before I pounced on Nan.

* * *

"Nan! What the hell is going on?" I asked her while we were moving to our next lesson. I waited for a reply. None came.

"Nan..? Are you OK?" I asked noticing how pale her cheeks were and how her fingers were shaking.

"I'm so sorry Mina..."

"Nan what is it?"

Nan took me over to a side and took out her phone and showed me what had happened. Savannah had posted yet another video.. but this time of Brody. He was standing in the dark leaning closely to the wall. I leaned in closer towards the phone. He was kissing someone in a beautiful pink dress... wait hang on.

That was me.

Oh.

"They.. err.. Savannah's going to ring up the restaurant and find out who it was.. you're lucky I never gave them your name or mine.."

I was relieved, "Phew, that's fine then! Why are you still shaking then..?"

"Well you know Savannah.. she won't stop till she finds out.." Nan stated sadly, "And the first person she's gonna ask is obviously Brody.."

Brilliant. I had a feeling that Brody might give it away. Either way, we were going to find out now..

* * *

"Brody!" Savannah cried running up to him in the corridor. The busy hum of gossip died down as students realised what was going on.

"Oh hi Savannah.." Brody greeted casually.

Savannah smiled, "Would you care to tell me-us who your new girlfriend is? I mean she must be some really nice girl since you two were kissing yesterday night!"

I winced when Savannah's tone sharpened towards the end. Yup.. Brody was definately dead.

"Yeah she is...well better than you anyway.." Brody said casually.

All the students gasped and started to mutter amongst themselves. Brody finally saying something mean to a girl, was not something you'd expect. He was the kind knight of the school; he never said anything mean to a girl ever.

Savannah's friends immediately straightened up, despite the shocked looks on their faces. Savannah on the other hand was a bundle of emotions, from shocked and angry to ashamed and finally to.. upset.

Brody didn't stop there though, "I'm sorry Savannah but it honestly isn't any of your business to poke your head into my life, and post things about my personal life; everyone needs a certain level of privacy, even me. And I'm not just blaming you Savannah, this goes for everyone!"

"Brody we're just looking out for you..." Savannah spoke up tearfully.

"No you're not!", Brody yelled making us all shake, "How would you feel if you could NEVER get some time by yourself? People watching you sleep, watching you shower.. It's horrible!

"This girl that I kissed last night, she doesn't stalk me. She doesn't go over the top, because she is understanding. And she is some one that nobody else thinks about every night, except me. You don't have to be popular, to be nice, Savannah. I like this girl..no scrap that I _love _her!"

The whole room was silent, including me. Did he really just say that? Did he love me?

My eyes were watery, my hands sweaty.. from gripping Nan's hand tightly. I immediately let go and got over the emotions running through my brain.

I saw Savannah crying silently, face full of guilt and subconsciously felt myself moving towards her. Nan tapped my back, but I felt myself watching Savannah and Savannah only.

I was soon stood right in front of Savannah and Brody. All eyes were on me.

"What do you want Grimey?" Savannah said trying to glare, but failing because of her teary mascara face. I said nothing, and although I could feel Brody's eyes on me, I moved my hand towards Savannah's face and.. wiped away her tears.

Savannah looked up at me with surprise, mimicking everyone else's faces. Then Savannah did something I never thought she'd do. She smiled. At me!

I honestly don't know why but the second she smiled, I felt proud.

She then stepped forward towards me and hugged me. I found myself reluctantly hugging back, despite all the awkwardness and shock surrounding us.

"You may be weird Mina, but you sure know how to cheer a girl up!" Savannah told me a genuine smile stretched across her face, making her look practically flawless. My heart warmed immediately and I blushed.

"Come, I'll walk you to your next class!" Savannah grinned and ushered a shocked Nan over as well.

* * *

**Brody Pov**

I watched Mina, Nan and Savannah walk through the corridor. Mina truly was a kind-hearted person, for comforting Savannah even after I yelled at her. However, she has been acting weird around Savannah lately, and it's not going to stop bugging me till I find out why!

* * *

**Mina Pov**

"I love you.. I really do.." Nan was telling me after a whole talk about Savannah and I. Nan sighed and smiled at me and I smiled back.

I nodded at Mrs. Colbert across the room and before telling Nan got up to go speak to her.

Once in her office, I told Mrs. Colbert everything from last night till today. She listened and nodded to every word.

"Hmm.. it's really good that you have already made progress with Brody. Very impressed. Especially coming from a girl who claims to not know how to flirt.." Mrs. Colbert winked.

"But we both know that's not good enough for Teague, we still have a long way to go. I think Brody is too easy a target for you, considering you got yourself fixed up all in a night! I was thinking maybe we could move onto someone harder.."

"Who?"

"..or perhaps we could leave a little bit more time, what do you reckon?"

"Umm, move on?!" I asked. I didn't have all the time in the world to kill Teague!

"Forgive me for saying but considering your past history with Savannah I was thinking.. maybe her?"

"Miss, are you being serious?" I laughed at her joke then gulped when I saw that she was serious, "Umm... I'm not y'know lesbian.."

"I know that! [Your probably bisexual], but for the sake of this curse you must do whatever it takes to kill Teague! He's onto us.. I can see the signs. Whatever you do don't let him see your plans, try and focus on your flirting and try and remove any thoughts of killing him from your mind!"

"But...!"

"No honey, for this plan to work you must put Teague off and strike at the last possible moment. Even if this means changing the way you really feel..!"

"Fine then!" I sighed.

"And also I've noticed your attitude change quite a bit lately, more confidence, more self belief, all very good but, it is quite a significant change which I'm pretty sure has nothing to do with the flirting plan.. everything alright at home?"

"Course! I've noticed it too, maybe I'm just going through a phase.. I dunno.." I stated truthfully.

"Good. As long as you're still yourself through all this, we can do this!"

I smiled and sighed, "Alright then.. Subject No.2: Savannah White"


	6. Squats

**Mina Pov**

_The Story is onto me. Once again. I've had my break, grieving for Jared while the Story was getting into its powers. But now, I need to prepare myself for what is to come._

_And if that isn't enough, I've got to start flirting with Savannah. The girl whose guts I hate._

_But I can't complain. I'm doing this for the sake of my family, and to be honest with you, however much this curse changes me, it will end. One day. _

_And I hope that I will be the one to end it. For good._

* * *

I walked into school, smile on my face. I could feel the Story all around me, watching through the corridors, and I..loved it.

I tried to push down all thoughts of the plan right down into my brain and smiled at Nan who was waiting at my locker.

"Who'd have thought Savannah would like you?" Nan gabbled excitedly "I mean she's tweeted so many nice things about you! It's unbelievable!"

_It's perfect. _I pushed that thought firmly down into the back of brain and nodded sweetly at Nan.

The bell rang and we hurried to class. We had PE and I quickly and awkwardly pulled on my shorts and T-Shirt in the busy changing room. We hurried out onto the pitch to play soccer and to warm up we got into pairs. Nan, before apologising to me went after Nick who had shyly asked her to be his partner.

I smiled at her and heard Savannah calling my name. "Mina! Can I be your partner?"

I smiled and nodded and turned towards her. We started doing stretches in our pairs.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to squat. Can you teach me?"

Savannah smiled and demonstrated, unresponsive to my disaster of a pick-up line. I tried to contain the dirty thoughts that flashed through my mind, and failed. Since when did I become so dirty-minded and...oh.

The presence of the Story caused me to realize what was actually going on. Teague. He had been the one that had made me suddenly more confident and egocentric. He had been the one changing my attitudes and all this time, I thought it was just a phase! That little..._  
_

"OK Mina, now try squatting. Remember if you don't feel the stretch, you're not doing it right!" Savannah said breaking into my thoughts.

Great.

I pulled myself into my squat whilst mentally cursing at Teague for messing up my innocent mind.

_Oh Mina, I'm pretty sure your mind doesn't need me to mess it up.._Teague spoke into my mind.

_Oh really? Then explain why I've been acting so egocentric, and over-confident and dirty-minded.. etc. etc. Are you telling me that this ain't you?!_ I squatted lower.

_Oh those dirty-minded thoughts of Savannah was so me! But you? Confident? That's something new! But in my defence, the last thing I'd want you to be is confident so.. _Teague had a point. And he sounded genuine. Perhaps Teague was making some sort of an influence on me...

"Mina.. umm you can stop squatting now, we're going to play..?" Savannah told me embarrassed. The whole class was snickering. Brilliant.

Now Savannah thought I was some weirdo that daydreamed while they squatted. Lovely.

* * *

**Savannah Pov**

We split into teams and I smiled at Mina who was raring to go. This time things were different. I wasn't going to be jealous of Mina, who would be earning looks from all the boys as she ran across the pitch. I would support her. Like any good friend would do.

10 minutes into the game and I was jogging slowly behind Mina, exhausted. I gazed in awe at her stamina as she yet again sprinted for the ball. Her face lit up with pleasure and excitement once she got hold of the ball and yet it was so focused as well. I stopped running altogether and smiled at this.

Priscilla jogged up to where I stood. "She's really good isn't she?" Priscilla commented, "I feel bad for looking down at her, though. She might have forgiven you, but not the rest of us copycats..".

I turned to face Priscilla, "It's my fault Priscilla. I was the one who forced you to think like that. From now on, you can think what you wish. Y'know, I don't want to admit it but Brody does have a point. I can't keep telling him what he should and shouldn't do. I'm his ex and it will always stay that way. I need to stop controlling life and enjoy it.."

Priscilla smiled proudly at me and I felt much better and relaxed. Even after all this confusion, Priscilla still remained loyal to me and I was eternally grateful for that. I gave her a quick hug before earning a yell from the coach.

I ran after Mina, yelling out support. She was nearing the goal with a smile upon her face. Just at that moment, someone ran and crashed into Mina, knocking her off her feet and onto the grass.

I sprinted towards Mina, worriedly, and saw that Brody had knocked Mina over and was fretting over her, as she lay unconscious on the ground. I ran to Mina and sat down beside her, stroking her hair. I looked up towards Brody who looked shocked.

"I am so sorry Savannah, I didn't mean.."

"It's okay. I'm sure the nurse can fix her out. It's just an accident!" I reassured. Brody relaxed and looked at me with a confused expression on his face before smiling.

"Thanks Savannah" Brody grinned as we both volunteered to take Mina to the medical room to get her sorted out.

* * *

**Mina Pov**

I was sitting on the roof after a long day from school. Well not much of a long day seeing as I was knocked out for most of it.

Savannah and Brody seemed to have made up and I was delighted to see that. At least some people were enjoying their lives. I for one, wasn't. That encounter with Teague in my head was not pleasant. He embarrassed me, in my attempts to woo over Savannah who was still neutral.

I wondered what my life would be like without the curse. Well, it'd be normal. Charlie would be able to speak, I'd have stayed in one part of America without running away, my dad would be alive, we would probably be richer and I would be well normal.

Somehow that thought saddened me. There was a thrill whenever I completed a tale and I suppose despite how much I hated everything about this curse, it made my life interesting. I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for the curse.

I picked up my Grimoire sadly. And there was Jared. The curse also taught me a lot of valuable lessons.

I sighed and closed my eyes fiddling with the book. I opened them again and decided to try something. I opened up the Grimmoire which was now stripped of its magical pictures and wrote on it.

_Hi Teague._

The words sank into the page and I smiled at my genius idea. Communicating with Teague through the Grimmoire.

_Hello Mina. I see you've found a way of communication. Well Done._

Teague's handwriting was scruffy yet cool. Somehow I expected it to be like this.

_So. How are you?_

I said purposely not taking notice of his sarcasm.

_I'm.. I don't really know. Bored, I guess. You haven't inspired me for any tales._

I smirked.

_Haven't inspired you? There's a first._

Teague swiftly replied.

_However I do find your new relationship with a certain Savannah White interesting. I wonder what tale I could put that into._

I frowned. How is it I heard that last sentence in my head, sounding exactly like Teague. I looked up and saw Teague staring back at me smirking. I cursed under my breath, after calming down from the shock of seeing him.

"Hi beautiful" Teague spoke, and the all-too familiar sense of the Story gave me a shiver up my spine.

"Hi Teague" I spoke but it came out as a whisper and I continued staring down at the Grimmoire.

"Speak up Mina, what's wrong?" Teague cooed sarcastically before chuckling.

I tried to think of something mean to snap at him but my mind went blank. So I said nothing. Why couldn't I bring myself to look up at him? Sure, he had killed Jared but if anything I should be angry! But I wasn't. I was scared. Weird..

"Mina, are you OK?" Teague asked again laughing a little nervously.

Once again, I couldn't even force my mouth open. What the..

"Mina! Go on just say something. _Say something I'm giving up on you.."_ Teague ended by singing surprisingly good.

My lips were sealed.

* * *

**Teague Pov**

"Mina..?" I asked seriously this time. I was worried. Why wasn't she saying anything?

And I knew it wasn't because she was pissed, because at the moment her mind was blank and she seemed just like she physically couldn't talk.

She wasn't physically moving either.

"Mina! Do something! Blink! WTF!" I cried frustratedly.

Was this some Fae doing this as part of the Story? It couldn't be, because I was the Story. I would know.

That was when I noticed her right foot had gone all sandy and hard, imitating the colour of the wall.

Oh great.


End file.
